His Only Chance
by accio-dramione
Summary: It's Draco Malfoys last chance, his only chance for himself and his mother. But getting back into Potters good graces proves to be more difficult than he thought, especially with all that he witnessed last summer, and Hermione Grangers naked body haunting his memories. Smut DM/HG With some DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

With a heavy sigh Draco Malfoy stepped through the barrier onto Platform 9¾. _Why am I even here? Dealing with all these Mud- _He stopped himself. He couldn't be thinking that way. Especially if he'd have to share a dorm with… He grimaced. _Granger_. The name3 was a hiss behind his eyes. Then the image that had haunted him the whole bloody year flashed behind his eyelids. He felt rocks in his stomach, and willed it to go away.

With much fight, Hermione Granger's naked body seeped into his mind. His Aunt Bella's cruel laughter. Then the screaming. "STOP! I DON'T KNOW HOW WE GOT IT! _PLEASE_!" He winced, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was caught somewhere between arousal and revulsion, both fighting for his attention. One thing about the present moment _had_ caught his attention. The questions had started.

"Why is he even _here_?"

"Can you believe McGonagall let him come back?"

"Is that really _Malfoy_?"

_Yes, it's Malfoy you prats, _he thought with a snarl. But that was the only question he had the answer to. _Why _am _I here? Why _did _she let me come back? _He did have an idea why. _She's pulling Dumbledore's old crap. _"See the good in everyone!" _It's all bloody bull shit. She's just as mad as he was. _In the back of his mind, though, a small voice whispered "_this is all you've got, don't screw it up." _

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had let him back into the school he had betrayed for one reason alone. For once in his noble, proud life, Draco had begged. He _needed_ a second chance. He wanted desperately to be back at the top. And if that meant -his eyes narrowed- getting in Potty's good graces, then for his mother's sake, he'd do it.

Malfoy sighed once more. Thoughts of his mother always made his heart heavy, especially with her current state. She had become a right mess since the incarceration of her husband, his father, Lucius Malfoy. The normally proud, tall and graceful woman had become a crumbling, graying wreck of the person she was. With glazed over eyes, she merely sat at the manor, reading his father's old journals. It broke his already-torn-apart heart to see her this way. So he had come up with –in his mind—the perfect solution. Get the Malfoy name back at the top.

Malfoys eyes opened with a start as a small red head ran into his chest. Looking down, bright blue eyes were staring hard up at him. A smirk crossed his face. The _Weaslette _had her hands in tight balls at her sides, then a small cough stole his attention before he could size the small woman up properly. His eyes left the blue ones, and met a pair of deep, chocolate brown ones. His breath caught in his throat as a blush rose on Hermione Grangers face. _It's like she knows…_

"Malfoy." The youngest Weasley said curtly, pushing her way past him with a nod in his general direction. But his eyes never left Grangers. As the picture of her writhing, naked body invaded his mind, her eyes left his quickly and instead met her shoes. And with that small gesture, she brushed past him, sending a jolt throughout his arm. He turned to watch her leave, his eyes finding the mess of a bun at the back of her head. He sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl, then narrowed his eyes.

_What in god's name was that?_ His nose wrinkled. Her scent had lingered.

Draco shook his head, clearing his senses, and picked up his discarded briefcase. With a final glace around, he took a few steps about the platform, then onto the train.

Malfoy glanced around the nearly empty compartment he sat alone in. None of his… _friends_ had returned to Hogwarts. He snarled at the empty air. _Friends_, he thought sarcastically. _Some GREAT friends I had there. Sold me out to…_ He winced. He couldn't, not yet. _Sold me out to…Him. _

A knock on the compartment door startled him out of his thoughts with a very un-Malfoy-like jump. Looking up, he frowned. _Potter?_

"May I come in?" Harry Potter said quietly, sliding open the door and putting a foot through the entryway.

Draco nodded once, gesturing to the empty seats around the cabin. "Take your pick." He said softly, his eyes finding his shoes and staying there as Potter took a seat across from him.

"I figured we should have a…talk, before we arrive at the school." Potter said, his eyes on the floor as well.

"And what could we possibly have a civil conversation about?" Draco snapped with more malice than he had intended. His eyes had snapped up with his response, meeting the green ones of his former nemesis, then fleetingly returning to the floor.

"I'm not here to deal with your damned attitude, Malfoy." Potter stood up with a scowl and made to leave, before Draco stood up and caught his arm.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. And with those words, he had poured his heart out to Potter. Just those two little words and he was nearly in tears.

"Malfoy I-"

"Just don't. Say what you have to say, then go. I don't want your sympathy." He bit with a snarl. A lone tear slipped down his face, and he brushed it away roughly. _Fucking Gryffindors and their bleeding bloody hearts. _

"I just wanted to say that I don't hate you, Mal-Draco." Draco looked up at the use of his first name.

"Well I still bloody hate you." He mumbled half-heartedly. He didn't mean it at all, but felt like it was the right thing to say. _Kind of._

"Very well then. See you at school." With a flourish, Potter was gone.

Slamming the door shut and pulling the drapes down, Draco collapsed on the floor and cried for the first time since the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood alone outside of the eighth year's common room with a frown on his sculpted face. _This isn't even worth it. I should just go home…_ His frown deepened. _Go home to what? A virtually empty house? A mother that won't say a damn word to you? This is all you've got._

"Pacem venit," the downcast man whispered, his fists clenched at his sides. The portrait of Dumbledore looked down at him with a sad, small smile, before swinging open to reveal the inside of the common room.

All eyes turned to him as his slender foot stepped through the doorway. Without looking up, he hurried past the oldest Gryffandors, and the only Ravenclaw. As he began up the stairs to ascend the tower, a gruff voice sounded behind him.

"Did I not get the memo? Death Eaters allowed to return as well? Somebody better tell Crabbe and Goyle…" Draco turned on his heel and drew his wand, sending a silent _Stupefy _toward the Weasel. He stalked forward as Granger and Potter hurried over to the unconscious boy-Weasel and knelt at his side.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Potter shot quickly in Draco's direction, causing him to lose his wand to "The Chosen One".

"You're going to regret that Pot-" Draco took a step towards his "nemesis" but was cut off by a shrill voice before him.

"That's enough!" Granger screeched as Weasley began to come to. The red head had drawn his wand and was prepared to hex Malfoy into oblivion. Granger rushed in front of Ronald and stood between the two boys. "Really Ron? The war is over. Nobody's a Death Eater anymore. Draco has every right to be here, just as the rest of us do. Get over yourself. And _you_," she turned on Draco and stepped up close to him, her finger in his face as she pointed him to his dorm. "Get out of here. Before you harm someone else."

Until that point, Draco hadn't noticed the blood coming from the Weasels nose. He blanched, then turned and hurried up the stairs. The last thing he saw before he slammed his dorm-door shut was Grangers flushed face, turning and hurrying towards Weasley, dabbing at his nose with a wet handkerchief as she muttered healing charms.

Draco leaned his head against the door, a deep scowl etched on his face. He whirled around quickly and slammed his fist into the wardrobe by his bed.

"FUCK!" Looking down at his mangled hand, Draco hit the inanimate object again. And again. He hit the wardrobe until the adrenaline wore off and his fist began screaming in pain. _I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!_ He screamed to himself, his thoughts filled with the shame of being told to "get away" by a girl a foot shorter than him. Granger, of all people. _Granger_…

And suddenly, his thoughts took a darker turn. _Oh, I could make her pay, _he thought.

_Hermione's clothes tore beneath his fingers easily as he pried her thighs open with his. He pushed her shirt back and grasped her breasts roughly. She moaned out loudly, playing along with his game and trying to force her legs closed. She pushed his hands away, catching him off guard and slamming her legs together. Draco reached up and back-handed her hard across the face, punishing her for her actions. He then flipped her over, sliding her up onto her hands and knees and spanking her across the left cheek, then the right. She screamed out, wincing away when his hand came up again._

Draco moaned heavily from his bed, his hand around his throbbing erection as he leaned back against his pillows.

A knock came from his door.

"Fuck!" Draco whispered, sliding himself back into his pants. He adjusted, looking down and noticing the ten in his trousers. "Shit…" He said, frowning as the images of Granger being punished wouldn't leave his mind's eye. "Who the fuck is it?" He said loud enough to get to the door. He walked over awkwardly and opened the door a crack.

Before him stood the object of his darkest fantasies, Hermione Granger herself. She was looking down at the floor and muttering softly to herself.

"What?" He snapped, opening the door a little bit further. Granger looked up, met his eyes, and looked away again.

"I just wanted to apologize on Ron's behalf." She said softly, still not meeting his eyes. She glanced up just a bit higher, and blushed furiously when she noticed his raging erection. "Oh…I'm s-sorry…" Her gaze locked on the tent in his pants, and Draco thought he heard a sharp intake of breath.

For the first time in his life, Draco blushed. "You shouldn't have to apologize for the Weasel…" He said softly, staring at the way her lips were parted and the way her breathing had increased.

"Well…Sorry still." Her hand twitched, or so he thought, and she turned on her heel and walked away.

His erection twitched as he watched the way her hips swayed back and forth, noticing her figure for the first time. She had a beautiful hour glass shape, one that he would love to memorize.

_Wait…What? Beautiful hour glass shape? What the fuck am I thinking? This is Granger…A filthy mud-…_ He stopped himself once more. He didn't know why, he was only talking about one person. A single, beautiful, mesmerizing girl, with a head of full, long, luscious hair that he'd love to run his fingers through…

_NO! Stop it now. It's just Granger. _

_ It's just…Hermione…_


End file.
